Talk:Mog Bonanza 2008/Winning Numbers
Winners Sign your name here and what you chose if you won! Rank 1 Rank 2 #!!!:D 10M for meee :3 -Spen -Carbuncle Rank 3 # Woot won something finally, SMN relic for me.=D Deadshotkill 22:50, 30 June 2008 (UTC) #Got lucky using the digits in my phone number. Homam Pants for me ^^ --itMFtis 16:33, 30 June 2008 (UTC) #I actually won something :D but I haven't decided what. . . --Kantari 16:39, 30 June 2008 (UTC) #I won 2 times but unfortunately on my mule so only gil for me! --Pyondth 18:49, 30 June 2008 (UTC) #One of my mules won on rank 3 so 1 million in my bank. --User:Lilbaybay 14:15, 30 June 2008 (CST) #I can't believe I actually won something. Cashing in for a duelist's tabard. ^.^ Glad I can finally get a relic piece seeing as I don't have time for dynamis. --User:kiranfenrir 15:25, 30 June 2008 (EST) #I decided to draw 10 marbles for my girlfriend's account and one of them actually hit. I had 397 and 379 lol I originally thought I almost had it when I saw the 397 and then I saw the 379 at the bottom and I was like NO... WAY.. Well, at least I can make her happy lol because I didn't even come close on my character. --Gryph 15:05, 30 June 2008 (CST) #I can't believe I actually won, I was just hoping to get an exp scroll lol. Now I don't know whether I should get the 1 mil or Homam pants. --Fatmatt 22:18, 30 June 2008 (UTC) # Wow! Won Rank 3 on mule, Unholy on Ifrit, so its gil since Rare/Ex fails on mules.--Nyte 00:17, 1 July 2008 (UTC) Nyte Rank 4 #/joy.. I dunno what to pick... ; ; Nally 15:31, 30 June 2008 (UTC) #Let's hope the price of the items doesn't drop too fast :o --Vuclutout 15:40, 30 June 2008 (UTC) #My mule Aang won one rank 4 prize. I'll be watching item prices as well. Fiorenzo 15:46, 30 June 2008 (UTC) #This is my highest prize. I'm picking the Empress Hairpin and selling my Emperor. Stammer 15:48, 30 June 2008 (UTC) #Yay I won two of these.. sadly I can't log on to get items due to my account being on hold... due to me losing my credit card in May >.> --Nicknick 15:58, 30 June 2008 (UTC) #I'm taking the cash. I have a feeling our (Fairy) AH is gonna go for broke on DIngots and BehHides. So 100k is a nice bit of instant gratification. 16:34, 30 June 2008 (UTC) #I'm taking the cash too..i think too that some items will crash very quickly with a rate around 2000 winners per server Ookami 19:50, 30 June 2008 (GMT +2) #I'm a Weiner =D --Upitupi 20:12, 30 June 2008 (UTC) #Two rank 4 marbles on two different mules. I'll either pick up Behemoth Hides, or the last two Damascene Cloths for my Vermillion Cloak. Verran 21:19, 30 June 2008 (UTC) #One Rank 4 marble on a mule, haven't decided what prize yet. Am still overwhelmingly floored that I missed the 100mil by one number...marble was 47395, picked by the moogle. Main got a exp scroll, so did another mule. #One Rank 4 on main. I'm waiting to see how how much the prices change before I decide. At the very least, it's 100k for sure. Blendercat 23:04, 30 June 2008 (UTC) Rank 5 #/clap for Miratete's Memoirs, got three rank 5 prizes..only cost me 10,000 gil.. lol -->>>Tibia 14:20, 30 June 2008 (PDT) #My Prize, yay! -- 15:21, 30 June 2008 (UTC) #/cheer for crap exp lol lego 15:27, 30 June 2008 (UTC) #Woot, XP for me... --Nega 15:46, 30 June 2008 (UTC) #My main char, and two or three of my mules, got one rank 5 prize each. Useless on my mules, and the one on my main just balances out the fact that I forgot to do the Sacrarium exp scroll quest last week. >.> Fiorenzo 15:47, 30 June 2008 (UTC) #Woo-hoo. 1k EXP for 10k Gil! >.> Ayasu 15:48, 30 June 2008 (UTC) #Out of 20 tries, i get 1k xp. <.< 15:51, 30 June 2008 (UTC) #Is better than nothing <.< --Lilkittay 15:53, 30 June 2008 (UTC) #Very disappointed --Darium 16:15, 30 June 2008 (UTC) #1 XP scroll for each and every mule of mine. But then, that was my plan, get *something* out of this, at least. 10 somethings, even. XD 16:34, 30 June 2008 (UTC) #Yes! I've waited so long to win this crap EXP! A winner is me! --Rubian 16:52, 30 June 2008 (UTC) #I spent 40k and I got 1 xp scroll! <_< 1/40 ftl -.- --Gsarivan 16:54, 30 June 2008 (UTC) # ^^" Not the best prize, but still a victory XD! Blackvivi #Huzza! "Free" XP! --Veloxe 18:06, 30 June 2008 (UTC) #Ironically, the majority of the player database will have gotten this reward on a mule that they planned on throwing out. LoL @ SE. Gryph 13:22, 30 June 2008 (CST) #Hooray! One on my main and two on my "mule." I wouldn't really lol@SE, I'd lol@playerbase for that one. Gaussian 18:35, 30 June 2008 (UTC) #Woot lol@winning 2 rank 3's on mule and getting rank 5 on main >.<Pyondth 18:49, 30 June 2008 (UTC) #50 marbles and only got 2 of these on my main and 2 on a mule. >.>; Not even the mule I actually want to level! >< --Kyrie 19:22, 30 June 2008 (UTC) # I won.... a exp scroll that cost 10k, yay! Absolutezero 19:29, 30 June 2008 (UTC) Carbuncle #Lol won here too. A little extra xp for my drk. User:kiranfenrir 15:30, 30 June 2008 (EST) #Wahoo, exp scrolls on my main, my secondary (on Lakshmi), and on 4 mules. Eirenne 19:41, 30 June 2008 (UTC) #one EXP scroll for my main, and one for my secondary :\ --Leuqarte 20:11, 30 June 2008 (UTC) #Nothing for any of my mules, but 4 of these on my main! Bwaha. 30k for ~4k exp! Soo glad they won on my main XD FirstPrime 15:15, 30 June 2008 (CST) #3 Scrolls, one of each char - 1 main char, 2 mules. Crap, I really needed some money now. Wasted on the mules, somehow. Please, repetition next year - I'd give it another try. Tidu 20:47, 30 June 2008 (UTC) # 2 exp scrolls :/ 1 digit off've a rank 4 prize -.- Ominai 22:05, 30 June 2008 (GMT) # 4 Scrolls total. 3 on one mule, 1 on another. nothing for my main...all moogle generated numbers. --Seeko 21:20, 30 June 2008 (UTC) # XP scroll on my main. Mule was two digits off from Rank 2 (T.T) -- Medi 18:22, 30 June 2008 (EST) #1 exp scroll, on my main character. I have no complaints about it. Now there's just a little bit less time I have to spend leveling one of my least favorite jobs. Blendercat 23:04, 30 June 2008 (UTC) #ummmm yay 1k xp :( i was hoping to buy a third arm with the 100 mil Luckydeville 19:07, 30 June 2008 (EST) # like everyone else, 1 xp scroll. 00:00, 1 July 2008 (UTC) Wolfxiang Winning Numbers...? OK, I admit, I'm a bit confused. I read the chart of winning numbers... see, all this time, I thought it'd be a single winning number (ie. a 5-digit number) and the prizes would be based on that. As in, for example, 47396 is the winning number... I'd expected last digit would be 6, last two would be 96, etc. User Glad this was explained clearly... it's more like entering 5 completely different contests than a single contest, really. (Not that I should complain too much, I suppose... I'm winning 100k, but with the way they have the numbers set up, I'd be winning 400k instead if the last 2 of the main number worked. XD) 15:17, 30 June 2008 (UTC) Yeah, that was a major shocker to me too. What sucks is I was only one integer off from winning the 10,000,000 gil, which makes me a little sad. You know what they should have done- made the prizes smaller, but the draws more frequent. That way, people would be less frantic to buy a million tickets, the rich players wouldn't care (thus increasing the chances for the poorer players), and the economy would be a lot more stable. Why not a biweekly draw where the grand prize is 1-5,000,000g or something? --Stammer 15:47, 30 June 2008 (UTC) Yeah because that would stabilize the economy. --Vael of Phoenix 15:57, 30 June 2008 (UTC) :This event wasn't really about stabalizing the economy. It was about getting as many players as possible to shell out a few extra bucks a month three months in a row. 16:52, 30 June 2008 (UTC) ::I agree with . This event had two goals. First and foremost, SE wants people to continue to play and enjoy FFXI. This is why they did not allow players to participate until level 5. I personally think they should have made it level 20 to coax more people into assisting new players gain EXP in Valkurm Dunes. Secondly, it's all about business. It was the player's choice to make mules and try to create a monopoly on this lottery drawing. SE stretched the time period out to 3 months to prevent people from creating and closing an account in a single month, and then proceeding to screw up their game through RMT services. :::SE allowed users to spend 10k per character for a chance at 100 million gil. A responsible player shouldn't spend that money for a marble if they cannot afford to lose. It seems SE have a good idea of how a lottery drawing is supposed to work. There were only 56 big winners across 32 playable worlds, so that averages out to about 1~2 players per world earning the jackpot. ::I also believe that SE will monitor RMT sales regarding this loot. They have ways to tell whether the gil is being moved over to your primary character or if the gil is being used in real money trading. FYI, an RMT can sell 100 mil for about $3,000 USD. (This is expected to drop due to the Bonanza.) :::My advice to all winners, happy or unhappy about this lottery: HOLD YOUR LOOT! If you did not decide to redeem your marbles for gil, you'd better keep a watchful eye on item sales in the next 3 weeks. Once everyone else has cashed in their D ingots for 1k, prices will flare up again when supply runs low. ::~Gryph 13:17, 30 June 2008 (CST) You mean.... 397 isnt a winning number? (379 was the number drawn) /cry... And it wouldn't surprise me one bit if this only entices a lot of people who didn't get prizes to buy gil... /sulk --Lilkittay 16:00, 30 June 2008 (UTC) :Yea, 397 is a pretty pebble to look at, sorry to say. (I'm still keeping the not-quite-winners in case life decides to reward my 27 years of good karma. XD) 16:31, 30 June 2008 (UTC) One number away from grand prize. My marble was 47391, winning was 47396. /cry --16:44, 30 June 2008 (UTC) uh yeah... thanks alot SE, y'all got some crazy lotto game setup. Next time state that you're picking 5 numbers for the 5 prizes!!! GOD! Ninesunz Heh 8 mules @ 1$ per mule X 3 months = $24 | 1mil gil RMT = 27$ and is a guarantee win. lol way to go SE this is almost as good as the US stimulus package... lol cept I got $600 outta that... "*Please remember that all prizes won in the Mog Bonanza are virtual goods and cannot be redeemed for real-world money." lol not true at all.. Plenty of people I know sell/trade virtual currency for beer money... And plenty of sites will be happy to give you cash for it. I am a bit upset about the "Winning numbers" as well. I haven't gotten home to see if I won anything but I too expected ONE winning set of numbers that the 1st-5th places were derived from. 5th place should be like 10gil just to add insult to injury xD Digimancer 20:01, 30 June 2008 (UTC) Got three of these exp scrolls. One on my secondary character and two on my first. What really disapoints me though is that I lost all that inventory for 3 months. It made farming and crafting almost impossible. S-E, if you descide to do this again, could you at least make the marbles Key Items instead? It's our responcibility since we bought them, but you guys made it almost impossible to make it back over the three month period because we couldn't hold anything in inventory to sell off. --Taikoubou Evva 20:13, 30 June 2008 (UTC) The entire idea was flawed from the start I'm afraid. I participated anyways, you can't win if you don't play, but I didn't expect it to be fair. # Back in the real world there are laws and regulations for online and brick and mortar casinos to ensure any game of chance, electronic or not, is fair and equitable to the players and that they aren't being cheated. Who monitored this one? Can we talk to them? Where are the details of how the numbers are draw and by whom? # Did they use the same random number generator that we use when you /random? We've all got our stories of players who couldn't break 500 if their lives depended on it and other who can never seem to lose while lotting on items. So was it really random? # In a real lottery (this isnt even a raffle because people can have the same numbers) the winners split the prizes they don't magically appear out of thin air when more winners appear. # With all the work to remove excess gil generated by RMT they've managed to put it all back into the game in 1 day. The potential payout for the posted results if everyone took the cash is... 30,840,100,000 = 30.8 BILLION gil # Once again we have to take SE's word that it all worked as intended and nothing could've gone wrong in the bonanza system, but how do we know it all worked properly? I don't know about you but I dont mind losing when its fair, when all we've got is some faceless reassurance from "The Company" I feel entirely unsatisfied and even cheated. So I'll walk away with 8 xp scroll all on my mules and my 1 rank 4 prize yet to be determined and hope next time they have a brilliant idea they think it out a little better and consider things from a players perspective --Artharu 21:01, 30 June 2008 (UTC) Artharu, you're probably just jealous you didn't win. You used virtual money to buy a chance to win more virtual money and didn't win anything but virtual EXP. It's not like you paid REAL money for a chance at gil (unless you bought more mules). I just bought 10 marbles on my main character and got an EXP scroll. I'm disappointed that I didn't win, yes, but it's not gonna ruin my day. People bitch about anything if they don't win and think it's not fair that they didn't. It's supposed to be a FUN thing. Just some people take it too far. --Sabishii 21:25, 30 June 2008 (UTC) :I didn't actually expect to win so how can I jealous or dissapointed, I would've been incredibly shocked if I'd actually gotten something good out of this bonanza. The gil might have been virtual but the money I pay to play isnt and neither is the time I spend playing collecting that virtual gil. I simply expect to be treated fairly in a game I pay for and by a company I pay a subscription to is all, nothing more. I just don't believe this event was very well thought out and from a player's perspective had some serious flaws. --Artharu 21:55, 30 June 2008 (UTC) Amen to that, Sabishi. I also didn't win anything but one measly xp scroll, but Sabishi's suggestion is right: don't make a storm in a teacup, specially over such a thing as virtual money. --Kletian 16:49, 30 June 2008 (CDT) I have a feeling that everyone who is complaining about the "system" of the MogBonanza is simply miffed that they didn't win a big rank prize. To address Artharu's comments: # SE said in their release statement that the numbers were "randomly drawn under strict supervision." If you don't trust them when they make such an explicit statement, do you trust them on anything? It's fine to answer that question with a "no," but if your answer is indeed "no," then you probably have far more issues and complaints about FFXI than just the MogBonanza. # Again, SE said the numbers were randomly drawn. Furthermore, your implication that the game's internal /random number generator favors certain characters over others is highly suspect. Everyone has bad days when it comes to lotting. Show me a character who lots 1000 times in a row and never gets above 500. # Would you have preferred that they set a fixed prize value, to be split evenly among all rank 1 winners (like in an RL lottery)? It would not have mattered to you (or me), since you (and I) do not have any rank 1 winning marbles anyway! # This is actually a somewhat legitimate concern. However, since SE does make efforts to ban and remove RMT characters, if any MogBonanza winners decide to go the RMT route and sell their winnings, SE would remove them just like they do other RMT. This is just a suspicion, but since SE kept track of how many winners there are in each rank, across all servers... they may have a list of names of all the winners (at least all the big winners). In any case, even if SE stupidly made the prizes too high, that doesn't change the number of people who won. # What could have "gone wrong"? What exactly could have not "worked properly"? The only improper thing I see is that you (and I) did not win big prizes. Except that doesn't actually constitute an improper functioning of the system. Fiorenzo 22:03, 30 June 2008 (UTC) Last I checked, the total gil removed from the servers to date totaled up well over 100 billion. I don't think 30 billion (roughly 1.2 billion per server) will have -quite- so dramatic an impact as you fear. A crafting item flood from the rank 4s is probably the most dangerous thing to occur. Besides, this was more along the lines of a casino game than a raffle. Remember - the casino always wins in the long run. --Tristan Kain 22:38, 30 June 2008 (UTC)